Código azul
by Nakokun
Summary: Aizawa Shouta no cree en las almas gemelas. Tampoco se molestaría si algún día le aparece la marca, mejor que nadie se encadene a él. Midoriya Izuku no quiere pensar en quién tendría la desgracia de ser su alma gemela. Más aún sabiendo que, según sus cálculos, podía ser que la diferencia de edad fuese notoria. Soulmates AU.
1. No puedes extrañar lo que nunca tuviste

Cóodigo azul

1: No puedes extrañar lo que nunca tuviste

Aizawa Shouta no cree en eso de las almas gemelas.

El no haber nacido con ninguna marca, ni siquiera cuando el resto ya las tiene, sólo le da más razones. Como si de verdad eso de "hechos el uno para el otro" fuese una idea sana y aplicable. O que se pudiese medir de forma más o menos predecible, lógica, científica. A veces aparecían cuando la otra persona nacía, o después, pero nunca antes. No se podía tener una conexión con algo que no era persona. Había veces en que aparecía y desaparecía antes de saber quién era, y por lo que veía esa solo traía sufrimiento por algo que jamás había sido.

Eso pensaba, más o menos, desde que dejó atrás la infancia y entró en la pubertad. Y en Yuuei.

Hizashi tampoco tenía una.

En chiste, o eso le dijo, mencionó que quizás aparecerían al mismo tiempo y serían iguales. Entonces se lanzó a una dramatización de telenovela radial que hizo que Shouta lo mirase, fijo, hasta que Hizashi recordó que iba a ir a por café. Y que tenía que ir rápido. Después, Shouta le dijo que no volviese a decir algo así o la venganza sería terrible.

A los dieciocho años, después de haber recibido su licencia de héroe, apareció su marca.

.-.

La noticia no le cayó como balde de agua fría.

La noticia lo tiró en un mar de agua tan helada que apenas y no se convertía en hielo, dejándolo paralizado en cuerpo y mente. Sin poder respirar. Era un pedazo de algo detenido en el tiempo que se había olvidado de moverse, de funcionar. Había ido corriendo hacia su objetivo de toda la vida, la corta vida que había vivido, con unos ideales que creyó inamovibles, y ahora la realidad le daba un golpe desde todas direcciones, sacudiéndolo desde sus cimientos.

-Eso no sucederá. Deberías rendirte.

Izuku apenas empezó a registrar sus alrededores una hora después, cuando habían vuelto a casa, y él estaba de nuevo mirando ese video. Ese que ya había visto miles de veces. Podía sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y cuando su madre lo abrazó, rogándole que la perdonase, sintió que su mundo se había terminado. Nada más había luego.

Los días pasaron, junto con algunas otras cosas. Cosas que no podía recordar, aunque Katcchan estaba por ahí en algún sitio, riéndose de él y de su no-particularidad. Tampoco es que le prestase atención, claro, porque con su sueño destruido no consideraba que el mundo requiriese que lo observase.

Así y todo, unos días después, cuando estaba cambiándose para ir a dormir, notó que había algo raro en él. Un detalle menor. Al costado de su cuerpo, donde su torso empezaba a convertirse en pierna derecha, por debajo del hueso de la cadera, estaba su marca.

Izuku no tenía dudas de cuándo había aparecido.

.-.

Hizashi, por supuesto, fue el primero en descubrirlo.

Shota agradeció tanto que hubiese sido él y no otra persona, porque al menos podía entender cuánto apreciaba su vida privada. Al ver a su colega señalando un punto en su antebrazo desnudo, entre el codo y el hombro izquierdo, pensó que al final se le habían soltado los tornillos, o que estaba dramatizando su persona de locutor de radio y DJ. Pero no estaba diciendo nada, y eso era raro. Bajó la mirada y vio que su inmaculada piel, libre de marcas,había sido alcanzada por un diseño que lo señalaba como...

-Te va a dar un ataque- dijo, terminando de vestirse -Cálmate.

-Shota Aizawa- dijo, casi sin aliento -Shota Aizawa me ha ganado en eso. No lo puedo creer, maldito suertudo...

-¿De verdad es una suerte?- lo miró, serio, y la sonrisa del otro se enfrió -Sabes lo que puede pasar. Sabes que puede llevar a una vida poco feliz si no se llega a un final de cuento de hadas. Y no sé si lo habrás notado, pero nuestras vidas no son de cuento.

-La vida es riesgo- respondió, algo más calmado pero aún con ese tono de voz que le conocía bien. El que usaba para intentar negociar algo, o que salía cuando mostraba que no era tan descuidado como dejaba parecer -Y no sabes nada del futuro, Shota. Esa es una particularidad que nunca se ha visto.

-O que no se deja ver. Sería tener una diana en la frente.

-¿Quieres que pregunte?

-No. Mejor que nunca lo sepa. No puedes extrañar lo que nunca tuviste.

.-.

Quizás fuese otra persona sin particularidad.

Quizás era una con particularidad a la que no le importase que él no la tuviese.

Quizás sería un héroe o heroína profesional que lo vería como una molestia, un blanco a proteger siempre, una carga más sobre sus ya sobrecargados hombros.

Quizás desapareciese con el tiempo, porque a veces esas cosas pasaban.

Quizás no se hubiese dado cuenta, porque estaba en su espalda o en una zona a la que no mirase de forma regular.

Quizás hubiese nacido justo en ese día, o fuese alguien mayor que él.

Quizás nunca se encontrasen.

Quizás tendría que inscribirse en una de esas páginas de encuentros, en donde se publicaba tu marca y buscabas una que concordase. Solían ser únicas. Incluso las que se habían registrado desde el inicio del fenómeno, que apareció junto con las particularidades.

Quizás era el efecto de una particularidad.

¿Qué clase de particularidad sería? ¿Tendría nombre? No había nada parecido en los registros, tanto históricos como actuales, aunque había algunos que podían acercarse. Escribir o grabar cosas en superficies. Bucar y encontrar personas. Hacer que la gente quisiera acercarse a ti. Poder sentir lo que sentía otra persona, o transmitir lo que sentías hacia alguien más. Enviar información de persona a persona...

...no podía ser All Migth, ¿no?

Se quedó quieto, con la lapicera por sobre su cuaderno lleno de notas, hasta que se dijo que no, que eso sería soñar demasiado. Que su vida no era uno de esos cuentos dramáticos con final feliz. Ese hombre tenía la edad de su padre y, por las fotos, sabía que no era su padre. También tenía los rulos de él, y All Migth no compartía ningún rasgo genético con su persona. Su madre se lo había dicho, y demostrado.

Él no tenía esa clase de suerte.

Él no tenía suerte.

Quizás, por eso, su alma gemela no mostraba interés en encontrarlo.

.-.

Había casos en donde una marca aparecía en una persona, y luego aparecía en otra. Aizawa llegó a pensar que eso se debía a que persona A podía ser ideal para persona B, pero a persona B le faltaba un toque de horno para tener alguna posibilidad con persona A. O varios. Quizás era un árbol de posibilidades, algo que podía ser pero no tenía por qué materializarse.

Quizás era algo platónico: después de todo, las personas arománticas y asexuales (una cosa o las dos, valía lo mismo) podían tener marcas. No era raro que algunas personas heroicas fuesen la inspiración de la juventud, y a veces no tan juventud, de ser la motivación para hacer algo... aunque las marcas de almas gemelas eran algo serio. Rarísimo era tener más de una. Y eso era otro motivo de conflicto que él no necesitaba en la vida.

Ya tenía suficiente con sus alumnos: en el primer ejercicio cuatro se habían lastimado tanto que tuvieron que ir a la enfermería, un equipo no colaboró para nada, otros habían entrado en pánico y los demás habían tenido un desempeño mediocre. Aizawa no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si llegasen a enfrentarse con villanos. Escribió un informe detallado sobre todos y cada uno de ellos, y a los dos días les dijo, en persona, que estaban expulsados. Les entregó una copia a cada quien de su respectivo informe, y los mandó de vuelta a su casa.

El director Nedzu le preguntó si no había sido un poco severo.

-No- fue toda su respuesta.

-Aizawa, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-No tenían ni madera de héroe ni voluntad para tenerla. Dejarles seguir con esas ideas ridículas era darles falsas ilusiones, y luego enviarles a morir. No cooperaban. No consideraban las ventajas del terreno. No comprendían el objetivo ni les interesaba hacerlo. El dejarles continuar sería cruel.

Nedzu asintió, tomando algo de té.

-Además, dos de ellos tenían sus marcas y tataron de hacer trampa. Su excusa fue que eran sus almas gemelas y que nunca harían algo así, que el ejercicio era ridículo y ofensivo. Si esa clase de enlace está por encima de su deber como héroes, no merecen el título ni el puesto.

-Ya veo- tomó otro sorbo y se quedó mirando la taza -Es una pena que no se lo tomen en serio. Más sabiendo que cada día los villanos aprovecharán toda debilidad posible para ganar terreno. Y el ver que usan su alma gemela como excusa en vez de como fortaleza... Es triste. ¿Recuerdas, Aizawa, lo que pasó con Mimic?

-Pasó por muchas cosas, ella.

-Mimic, en el caso de la toma de rehenes. Su alma gemela estaba atrapada, y por eso ella decidió ir pese a que no solía hacerlo. Y lo hizo más que bien: redujo uno por uno a los secuestradores, desactivó las bombas, avisó con datos precisos a las ambulancias y logró terminar todo sin gente herida. Y a partir de allí, si mal no recuerdo...

Aizawa suspiró, con mala cara.

-Sí, dije que ahora sí estaba a la altura de su título de heroína profesional.

-El verlo como excusa... es vergonzoso. Y el verlo como una vergüenza es una excusa.

El otro lo miró, sin decir nada.

.-.

"Voy a morir"

El pensamiento apareció en su cabeza con la claridad del día.

"Voy a morir"

¿Por qué había decidido ir bajo ese puente hoy? ¿Por qué se había retrasado tanto pescando su libro de notas del estanque de peces koi? ¿Por qué se había quedado dudando tanto tiempo en la puerta a la salida?

"Voy a morir"

El monstruo de barro le había dicho que sólo dolería por cuarenta y cinco segundos. Izuku Midoriya iba a morir sin saber quién era su alma gemela, y sin poder ser el héroe que tanto deseaba ser. Jamás podría llegarle siquiera a los tobillos a All Migth...

"Voy a morir y dejaré sola a esa persona"

...y jamás sabría quién era, y esa persona nunca sabría quién era él. Aunque, quizás, Katcchan tuviese razón. Quizás reencarnaría y tendría alguna clase de particularidad. ¿Las almas gemelas se pasaban de una vida a otra? Quizás diez o quince años de diferencia no le importasen tanto...

...y entonces alguien lo estaba despertando. Alguien con una sonrisa brillante y un villano en botella, derrotado.

Quizás aún podría cumplir algunos de sus sueños.

.-.

Ese muchacho se va a hacer pedazos.

Quizás debería haber estado con el año anterior, si era así de descuidado para con el bienestar de su cuerpo. Romperse las dos piernas y un brazo luchando contra el robot de cero puntos. Si bien parecía tener buenas intenciones, de poco le iban a servir en una situación donde hubiesen muchos villanos y él fuese el único disponible. Era mejor ponerle las cosas en claro de una vez.

-He borrado tu particularidad- le dijo, con su bufanda volando a su alrededor y su cabello flotando hacia arriba -De nada servirá que te rompas huesos en una situación real.

El muchacho es demasiado nervioso, demasiado inseguro, demasiado descuidado para su propio cuerpo. Sabe bien que va a terminar en último lugar. Y que All Migth esté espiando tampoco la da una buena sensación. Es cuestión de esperar a que se rompa algo, vea que no se puede mover, y lanzarlo fuera de Yuuei.

Y luego va y se rompe un dedo.

Sonriendo con las lágrimas acumulándosele en la cara, el dedo doliéndole y esforzándose por no mostrarlo, le dice, tiene la cara de decirle, que aún se puede mover.

Aizawa decide que mejor no expulsa al último de la clase. A ver qué otras formas de no romperse tiene bajo la manga.

.-.

Uraraka no tiene ninguna marca.

Iida, por otra parte, sí, pero es distinta a aquélla con la que nació. Dijo que a los diez años desapareció, y que un par de años después otra tomó su lugar, en otra parte de su cuerpo.

Katsuki gruñe cuando se lo preguntan.

Kirishima dice que la tiene, pero que está en un lugar que no se puede mostrar. Se ríe, algo nervioso, diciendo que sería romántico descubrirla en la intimidad con su alma gemela. Que el saber que puedes confiar tanto en que alguien no te va a herir en tus momentos más vulnerables es algo masculino que él desea alcanzar.

Mina tiene una, en la palma de la mano. Buscó en sitios de encuentros pero aún no ha hallado a la otra persona.

Mineta ansía tener una, y espera que sea Midnigth.

Tsuyu dice que ella no tiene ninguna marca, y que espera poder entenderse lo suficiente con alguien como para ganársela.

Todoroki no dice nada, ni contesta preguntas al respecto.

Hakagure dice que no sabe, que quizás que sí tenga alguna, pero como no se ve, lo dejará al futuro. No al destino, no que eso es una tontería tóxica. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Tokoyami, orgulloso, levanta la barbilla y deja ver su marca. Diseño gótico. Espera que quienquiera que sea su alma gemela guste de lo gótico, que él la hará su diosa de la oscuridad.

Jirou dice que tuvo una pero que ya no está. Cosas de la vida, que le dejaron buen material para unas canciones a las que les puso letra durante una semana que se la pasó con fiebre. Que si va a sufrir, mejor hacer arte al respecto.

Izuku se lo pregunta a All Migth.

-¡Midoriya, muchacho! ¿Acaso tienes una marca y deseas saber qué hacer?

-Eh... algo así.

-Pues no, no la tengo. La tuve antes, pero la persona con la que estuve... ya no está.

Un par de ojos verdes lo miran, comprendiendo.

-No te entristezcas, muchacho. Murió como la heroína que era, y salvó a mucha gente. Su legado continuará en ti, y en quien consideres merece que le pasen la antorcha. Nana era... una inspiración para mí. Pese a que fue algo platónico, ella me influenció más que nadie. Cada vez que estoy a punto de desfallecer, pienso en ella, y me regresan las fuerzas.

Izuku mira la taza entre sus manos, pensativo.

-La mía apareció a los cuatro años. Horas después que me dijesen que no tenía particularidad. Y no sé... qué hacer. ¿Buscar a esa persona? ¿Dejarlo a la suerte? ¿Qué pasa si resulta que no le atraen los hombres, de forma romántica o... de otras maneras? ¿Y si es civil? ¿O heroica persona pero con ideas incompatibles con las mías? ¿Y si...?

-Calma, muchacho, calma. Tienes mucho tiempo para eso. Después de todo, eres joven, y tienes toda una vida y un gran futuro por delante. Deja que todo fluya: si no le encuentras, podrás seguir con tu existencia de todos modos. No todo en la vida es romance.

Izuku no se siente del todo reconfortado.

.-.

Chico dorado.

Favorito de All Migth.

Descuidado para con su bienestar, poniendo al resto sobre su salud.

Analista excelente, sí.

Baja autoestima, probablemente por acoso de ser, supuestamente, un sin particularidad.

Exámenes intelectuales muy por sobre la media.

Muestra tendencia a ser buen estratega y a usar planes poco usuales, pero que funcionan.

Lo que Aizawa ve es a alguien que lleva al aula entera a hacer más. Plus ultra. Midoriya es joven, descuidado para con su cuerpo y con un deseo de ser héroe obvio para quien lo conozca por dos minutos. Tímido para con las chicas. Utiliza movimientos y ataques de otras personas, adaptándolos a su estilo de pelea.

Terminando con sus observaciones, pasa a Mineta.

Oh, qué cambio de personaje.

La marca en su brazo no ha dejado de recordarle su presencia desde el inicio de ese año escolar.

.-.

Izuku no es tonto.

Puede que algo descuidado a veces, pero tonto no es.

Su marca parece haberse "activado" el día en pisó Yuuei, para el examen escrito: es decir, le indica que la persona que tiene una igual está en su proximidad. Quizás interactúa con ella a diario. Y es en un diario donde comienza a anotar fechas, personas y marcas, de tenerlas... o si dicen no tenerlas. Para asegurarse, anota sólo las que ha confirmado que están, y empieza a tachar nombres. Anota todos, todos, eliminando algunos porque es obvio que nunca serían su alma gemela. Su madre, por ejemplo.

Luego, empieza con un horario detallado de lo que pasa en su semana. Lunes, salir a Yuuei, saludar a la vecina, entrar a clase. Gente de su clase. Personal docente también, aunque lo duda. All Migth y el director Nedzu no están por obvios motivos, sólo aparecen marcas en humanos. Poco más hace en su día a día, en su meta de llegar a ser héroe. Pero es un comienzo, uno en el que puede confiar, porque puede comprobarlo con datos empíricos. Más o menos.

Y empieza a tachar nombres conforme descubre sus marcas. A veces es por casualidad, como cuando están en el vestuario de chicos y sus ojos pasan por una mancha de colores en la piel de otro. Ninguna tiene tatuajes. La lista va depurándose conforme pasan los días. ¿Será alguien de su edad? ¿De algún curso vecino? ¿Alguien de su vecindad? ¿Se cruzan en el transporte público, siendo que toma uno distinto para ir a Yuuei del que tomaba para ir a secundaria?

Hay demasiados interrogantes, pero mientras más variables pueda iluminar, mejor.

Quisiera hablar con esa persona. Quisiera poner en claro lo que desea hacer de ahí en más. Quizás ya tenga pareja, quizás esté casada, quizás se esté muriendo y desee saber quién es su alma gemela. Quizás no quiera saber nada con él. Quizás no necesite saber que tiene por alma gemela a alguien como él. Quizás le haga daño el saber que su alma gemela es tan poca cosa.

Izuku deja de lado la lista y se frota los ojos, cansado.

Debería ir a dormir. Mañana irán a la USJ y mejor es estar descansado. Su alma gemela puede esperar.

.-.

.-.

Las novelas rosa siempre me aburrieron. Lees dos o tres y ya te puedes escribir la propia, aunque no tengas idea de cómo escribir. Y en parte, es por eso que hasta este momento no había tocado eso de las "almas gemelas": es un mito del amor romántico, tóxico y que te lleva a una vida de infelicidad, a una muerte prematura o a tu propio asesinato. Y un recurso mal usado, una forma tramposa de shippeo.

Veamos si se puede hacer algo mejor.


	2. Un erizo verde rodeado de cintas blancas

Cóodigo azul

2: Un erizo verde rodeado de cintas blancas

Vio abrirse el portal y supo que algo estaba mal.

Le dijo a trece que se llevase a sus alumnos de allí, y se lanzó a la lucha contra la panda de villanos. Que ni a villanos llegaban. Arrebatadores de carteras, rateros venidos a más, carne de cañón que habían traído para traer algo de caos y que nadie fuese a por lo que en verdad estuviesen por hacer ahí. Era su deber proteger a la ciudadanía. A sus alumnos. A su alma gemela, si es que estaba allí, porque era su responsabilidad como docente y colega. Usando su bufanda, empezó a desratizar la USJ, mientras Trece hacía lo suyo allá arriba, cerca de la salida.

Malditos fuesen.

No lo reconocieron, lo cual era bueno. Lo mejor de no ser conocido era la sorpresa, y una gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver que sus habilidades no servían ante él. Las que no eran físicas, claro, pero a esos montones de músculos les tenía otras sorpresas. Su herramienta de captura volaba, envolvía, tiraba, lanzaba y él era una mancha negra envuelta en blanco con un destello de amarillo que nunca se quedaba quieto.

El de las manos era el líder.

Abrió camino hacia él, rogando que Trece se hubiese encargado del resto, y entonces apareció otro portal. Uno que dejó salir a un monstruo con el cerebro a la vista.

.-.

Sorpresa.

Miedo.

Desconcierto.

Todo eso vino en secuencia y luego mezclado cuando terminó cayendo al agua en un sitio que no conocía, tras la amenaza de los villanos. Que no deberían estar aquí. Pero estaban, y el agua estaba fría, y luego cálida, y luego había un hombre tiburón que se lo iba a comer...

...hasta que Tsuyu lo salvó.

Una vez sobre el barco, sintió miedo, más miedo que antes. Estaban solos los tres. Estaban rodeados de villanos que querían su sangre, con suerte, o torturarlos, sin suerte. Aún no sabía dominar el One For All. Tsuyu era una piedra de calma en medio de su pánico que amenazaba con reducirlo a lo que sea que era Mineta ahora, menos el decir que se iban a morir ahí. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces.

Tsuyu estaba observando los alrededores.

No la conocía hacía mucho, pero no parecía nerviosa. Tampoco había dudado en atacar al hombre tiburón, pese a que ese hombre era puro dientes, músculos y agresión, y ella una muchacha rana. La que dijo que esperaba ganarse su marca conociendo a la persona con la que se llevase mejor a nivel romántico. Izuku, por un segundo, piensa que él mejoraría mucho su vida al tener a ella como compañera, pero que ella quizás se quedase atrás por eso mismo.

No podía permitirse el quedarse ahí.

No podía dejar que la desesperación lo paralizase. Mucha gente confiaba en él, mucha gente que lo había ayudado, y ahora él tenía que demostrar que estaba a la altura, aunque pareciese algo imposible. Encontrase o no a su alma gemela, su vida seguiría, y tenía muchas otras cosas más por las que vivir.

Un golpe sacudió todo el barco.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡Vengan a hablar con nosotros!

-Tsuyu- dijo Izuku, decidido -Mineta. Tengo un plan.

.-.

La palaba no es desesperación.

Tampoco resignación, porque no puede permitirse esos lujos.

La palabra es determinación oportunista, porque eso es lo que lo ha mantenido vivo por años contra personas que van a por él con particularidades que podrían matarlo en un segundo. Oh, duele el cuerpo, duelen los huesos rotos, duele el haber sido atrapado, pero más dolerá el ver a uno de sus estudiantes morir porque prefirió tomar la ruta fácil y desmayarse. Que lo mire mal todo lo que quiera el de las manos, él no va a dejárselo fácil, aunque ese monstruo lo tenga contra el piso y le estampe la cabeza contra el suelo.

Niños.

Son niños que no saben lo que es un villano de verdad, no un ladrón de carteras. Niños que no deberían sufrir esto, niños que harían mejor en no intentar una carrera con tantas posibilidades de muerte, o de heridas graves. Midoriya ya se ha roto algo, y así y todo lucha, o intenta luchar. Tsuyu también, aunque ella ha demostrado ser más sensata y no se ha roto nada. Sus madres confiaron en que él los mantendría a salvo. Él confiaba en que no habría villanos en la USJ, pero el confiarse sólo lleva al desastre. Y cuando escucha a All Migth llegar, llevándose a los niños a salvo, cuando ve que están en sitio seguro, sólo entonces se permite desvanecerse.

.-.

Izuku, en principio, está demasiado metido en la situación como para notarlo.

Además, las heridas de Aizawa-sensei, la forma antinatural en la que su brazo se dobla, donde no debería doblarse, la pelea entre All Migth y el Nomu están muy por delante de su lista de prioridades. Pero cuando le pasa a Tsuyu y Mineta el cuerpo desvanecido del héroe profesional, nota algo de color entre el traje negro y la sangre roja. Algo verde y blanco y negro, parecido a un erizo verde con pelo en vez de púas, con su respectiva sombra, rodeado de cintas blancas.

Por un segundo, no piensa.

Por un segundo, se olvida de la situación en la que está, en que aún están bajo ataque de los villanos, en que All Migth está debilitándose cada vez más, en que que ya ha usado sus tres horas diarias y que está pasándose del límite. Se olvida del dolor, del miedo, de saber que debe de moverse porque ya ha estado cara a cara con Shigaraki, el villano de las manos, y no quiere quedarse cerca de él.

Por un segundo, lo único que hay en su mente es "te he encontrado".

Y luego un golpe retumba y regresa a la realidad.

All Migth está en problemas, y sólo él lo sabe.

Y, ahora que sabe que su alma gemela está allí, tiene muchos más motivos para regresar con vida, y que todos regresen con vida.

.-.

Lo bueno de tener personas con particularidades medicinales es que pueden ahorrarte mucho dolor.

Lo malo es que es inconstante. Cuando Recovery Girl muera, o no pueda ejercer más, tendrán que elegir a alguien con habilidades similares, si es que existe en el país y queire trabajar en Yuuei. No es algo que se enseñe, se aprenda, se pueda hacer con máquinas médicas. No hay teoría ni práctica que te lo permita. El depender de semejante lotería genética te puede poner de los nervios cuando comprendes que es cuestión de suerte, de suerte sobre suerte sobre suerte, el que sobrevivas a semejante cosa.

Y Aizawa tuvo suerte.

Su ropa estaba desgarrada en varias partes, pero su cuerpo estaba mucho peor. Lograron llevarlo a tiempo al hospital, pero va a quedar como una momia por varios días. Siente sus huesos sanando, no del todo pero sanando al fin. Debe de ser esa muchacha del hospital público, la que dijo que no le interesaba atender héroes en forma exclusiva. Así y todo, a veces la llaman para casos de urgencia, supone que ese sería él ahora, en el hospital de superhéores. Aizawa respeta eso. Ya es bastante agotador tener que ocuparse de personas comunes como para, encima, atender a la clase de gente que se rompe cosas a diario.

Casi se ríe al recordar que Midoriya se había roto algo también, pero que era él el que había terminado más herido. Qué ejemplo les estaba dando a sus alumnos. Aunque la situación había sido algo que lo superó, no podía permitirse que pasase de nuevo. Dependían de él. De no haber sido por la llegada del resto de docentes, quizás habían muerto tanto él como los niños. Iida. Iida había dado el aviso, si mal no recordaba. No sólo lucía como presidente de clase, sino que haría bien ese papel. ¿Había mostrado su marca a alguien, ese muchacho? Quizás no le molestaría tanto, cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y madurase en algunos aspectos. Y cuando él mismo dejase de romperse cual Midoriya.

De momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era recuperarse, y eso implicaba hacer una de las cosas que más adoraba en este mundo. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a dormir.

.-.

Izuku escuchó, com en la distancia, a Recovery Girl diciéndole que por esta vez era entendible que se hubiese lastimado tanto. Luego dijo otras cosas más, pero no lo escuchó, porque tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza el saber que había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Un adulto.

Su profesor.

Erasehead.

Tsukauchi llegó antes que pudiese encontrar las palabras para preguntar a Toshinori, y cuando la situación volvió a calmarse, estaba solo de nuevo. Tenía demasiado en su interior, demasiadas dudas, no sabía en dónde estaba Aizawa...

...se dio la vuelta y volvió a la enfermería.

-¿Tan pronto, jovencito?- la doctora lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa.

-N-no es eso, señora- dijo, rápido -Quería preguntarle por Aizawa-sensei. ¿En qué hospital está?

-En uno especial, jovencito, uno del que no tienes jerarquía para saber. Ya sabes, porque sería muy fácil el atacar a superpersonas en hospitales públicos, y eso pondría también en peligro a gente no superheroica.

-Ah- tenía sentido -sí, supongo- se sentía algo abatido, ¿pero qué habría hecho de otro modo? ¿Ir a verlo, herido como estaba, y lanzarle todo de golpe? -Estaba... preocupado por su salud.

-Se recuperará pronto, y entonces volverá a darles clase. No soy la única que tiene habilidades curativas, Midoriya.

-Como Lady Vitalidad (1)- recordó, de repente -Ejerció hasta hace unos diez años, si mal no recuerdo, y siempre luchaba y sanaba a sus colegas de equipo. O como Meditanque. Él era como un fisicoculturista médico, y...

-Así es- dijo la mujer, sonriendo -Veo que sabes bien de lo que hablo. Y hay más gente como esas personas en activo, así que no temas, Aizawa-sensei está en buenas manos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar, y no romperte más, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora- dijo, algo tenso ante su mirada. Ahora entendía por qué a veces hasta All Migth se mostraba atemorizado ante ella. Ante una mujer que parecía una abuelita encantadora de un metro de altura.

.-.

No es que le importase, no.

Es que tenía mucho tiempo libre ahí, en la cama del hospital, la televisión era pura basura, aunque le gustase leer no iba a poder así como estaba, ahí no había música decente ni gatos que acariciar. Mejor ir a lo que pudiese hacer, antes que enloquecer por aburrimiento. Así que empezó a descartar opciones.

Hizashi no era, fue lo primero que supo. Antes incluso que apareciese su marca y en él no. Eran buenos amigos, pero nada más que eso. O sí, pero no de esa manera.

Trece, menos. Le había dicho que no tenía marca ni le importaba no tenerla. Podrían llevarse muy bien, pero si no era, entonces no era.

Nemuri tampoco. Su marca era distinta y decía que sería interesante encontrar a su alma gemela, pero que si no pasaba, no pasaba y listo.

Nedzu no contaba.

Toshinori había tenido una pero ahora ya no.

Sekijiro había encontrado a la suya años atrás.

Chiyo, también, su esposa había vivido hasta el último de sus días con ella.

Higari, sin marca.

¿Ken? No decía ni mu...

Pero no, la marca se había activado cuando empezó ese año, así que el único que contaba era Toshinori entre el cuerpo docente, y él no era. Sólo quedaba un grupo de personas, y eran todas menores de edad. Niños. Criaturas que no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y acababan de ver una parte del peligro. Con suerte, su alma gemela se iría y viviría a salvo, lejos de esa existencia. Encontraría a alguien más o menos decente y lograrían vivir una existencia más o menos buena y saludable. Con uno de los dos metido en eso bastaba.

Y, con su suerte, iban a ser uno de esos dos niños problema.

No sabía si Bakugo o Midoriya serían un mayor dolor de cabeza.

.-.

Izuku no esperaba verlo de nuevo tan pronto.

Cubierto de vendas al punto de parecer una momia, comprendió por qué no habría sido buena idea el visitarlo así como estaba. Aún nervioso, intentó no mirarlo, porque sabía que su vista iría directamente hacia su brazo, hacia donde había visto la marca, y lo delataría enseguida. Y no sabía cómo actuar. Erasehead cuidaba con celo su vida, dentro y fuera del heroísmo, y poco o nada se sabía de él. De hecho, hasta al mismo Izuku le había costado encontrar información sobre su persona, y no había nada, nada de nada, sobre su vida privada. No es que le interesasen los chismes, claro, sino porque no tenía idea si estaba, o había estado, en una relación. Con una persona adulta. Una a la que no le diese clases.

Se la pasó sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno, nervioso, esperando que pasase el día para poder pensar. No era el momento. Tampoco lo sería en la inmediatez, porque se venía el festival deportivo, y entonce sí lo miró, a la cara, y él no lo miraba. El festival deportivo era un evento semejante a las olimpíadas, y lo mejor que podían hacer era tener un buen papel en ellas. Sería su primera aparición en público, cuando las agencias podrían verles y apreciar sus capacidades.

Era su forma de decir "ya he llegado".

Las palabras de Toshinori le golpearon hondo. Aizawa siempre decía que él no tenía madera de héroe, que era un niño problema que siempre se rompía. Esa era un oportunidad para dmeostrarle a los héroes en general que él podía, que era capaz. Quizás luego, cuando las heridas sanasen un poco, cuando demostrase que sí tenía madera de héroe, cuando hubiese crecido... Quizás entonces podría preguntarle.

Preguntarle qué iban a hacer.

.-.

Aizawa sólo estaba allí porque Hizashi se lo había pedido.

En realidad, poco necesitaba de él, porque era un locutor profesional y sabía cómo entretener a su público. Quizás era su manera de mantenerlo activo, fuera del hospital, y que pudiera ver en vivo y en directo cómo lo hacían sus alumnos. Zorro astuto. Le iba a seguir el juego sólo por eso. Sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta de salida, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar mucho antes que pasase.

Todoroki se adelantaba, nada nuevo por allí.

Y luego venía el primer niño problema, Bakugo. Con su buen humor de siempre y su explosiva personalidad, superando los obstáculos. Y entonces...

¿Qué estaba haciendo Midoriya?

Al menos no se había roto nada, y eso era bueno. Con la ayuda de un revestimento de un robot, había logrado superar la primera barrera, pero estaba lejos del primer puesto. Y cuando llegó al segundo obstáculo, tampoco pudo adelantarse mucho. Todoroki y Bakugo seguían cabeza a cabeza. Al menos ese muchacho atolondrado no iba a hacer nada...

...estaba cavando en busca de minas.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer con tantas minas?

…

Llegar primero. Sin romperse nada. O tenía la suerte de un héroe de novela o en verdad podía actuar sin perjudicar su cuerpo. Sonrió un poco al ver cómo Bakugo reaccionaba como siempre. Hizashi lo miraba de reojo.

-Nada mal los alumnos de 1-A. Han copado los primeros puestos de los cuarenta y dos finalistas.

-Esperemos que sigan con ese ritmo en el siguiente evento.

"Y más aún cuando sepa el precio que tiene su cabeza" pensó, mirando cómo Midoriya, al fin, comprendía que valía diez millones de puntos.

.-.

Ok, nada de pánico.

Vales más que todo el resto de participantes, pero nada de pánico.

Iida quiere competir contra ti, pero nada de pánico.

Katchan y Todoroki, dos de los más fuertes en combate, están tras de ti, cada uno por su lado, pero nada de pánico.

Era algo parecido a lo que pasaba en la vida de héroe, ¿no? El vencer adversidades que parecían imposibles. Era entrenamiento para... para algo, no sabía de qué, pero esta experiencia le podría servir. Iba a servirle. Más cuando Hatsume estaba en su equipo, que era una chica que sabía cómo usar sus artefactos para lograr cosas. Más cuando Tokoyami y Uraraka estaban con él. Más cuando no podía fallar, porque era su misión el decirle al mundo que había llegado, y que sería el héroe que tomaría el legado de All Migth.

Él estaría a la altura.

Y cuando empezó la caballería, empezó la batalla.

.-.

Aizawa no sabía si molestarse o sentirse orgulloso.

Por un lado, ese muchacho se había roto (dos veces) partes de su cuerpo para llegar hasta donde llegó en el torneo.

Por el otro, ahora Todoroki parecía haber... evolucionado. Aunque no era esa la palabra, parecía que ahora tenía menos peso sobre sus hombros.

Y de paso, Midoriya había perdido la pelea. La pelea más emocionante de todas las del torneo, lo supo mucho antes que empezase la final, entre Bakugo y Todoroki. Era una pena, o una suerte, que hubiese sido contra el favorito de ese año. Los ojos estarían puestos en Todoroki, y Midoriya no recibiría tantas propuestas de agencias para su semana de observar el trabajo profesional. Y si bien seguía rompiéndose huesos, al menos ahora sólo se rompía los que se curaban rápido.

...oh no.

Se le estaba pegando la tontería.

Y Hizashi sonreía, sin decir una palabra ni mirarlo.

No es que tuviese que hablar: la competencia había terminado, las medallas se habían entregado y era hora de salir del estadio. Era hora de prepararse para la lluvia de solicitudes que llegarían para los dos primeros puestos. Ya tendría suficiente con eso en los siguientes días como para...

-¿Aizawa-sensei?

Se detuvo, y consideró por un segundo hacer como que no lo había oído. Después se dijo que uno de los dos tenía que hacer de adulto en esa situación.

-¿Sí, Midoriya?- preguntó, mirando al nervioso muchacho, con los dedos vendados y aspecto cansado. Cansado y decidido.

-¿Podría hablar de algo con usted?

.-.

.-.

(1) Si mal no recuerdo, un AU con Izuku como mujer la tenía como sanadora. Lady Vitality era su nombre de superheroína.


	3. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Cóodigo azul

3: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La sensación de "ahora o nunca" le vino poco después de la charla con Todoroki.

¿Qué más iba a esperar? Quizás algo pasaba en la semana de prácticas y terminaba sin poder decirle nada. La incertidumbre era algo que detestaba, y que le hacía perder concentración. Necesitaba dejar en claro el terreno que estaba pisando antes de poder seguir con su existencia.

Por eso, apenas salió del ciudado de Recovery Girl, aún algo adormilado, buscó a Aizawa. Al verlo el pico de adrenalina le dio algo de lucidez, y lo dijo de pronto, antes de arrepentirse.

-¿Aizawa-sensei?

El susodicho se detuvo, y por un segundo no se movió.

-¿Sí, Midoriya?- preguntó, dándose a medias la vuelta.

-¿Podría hablar de algo con usted?

El adulto entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es urgente?

-Es... - sus ojos bajaron hacia su brazo, sin poder evitarlo -Sí. Por favor- agregó, speranzado.

Aizawa pareció suspirar con cansancio.

-Ven, Midoriya- dijo, y lo llevó hacia una sala vacía.

.-.

El muchacho lo sabía.

Aún había algunas posibilidades más allá de la obvia, pero quizás no era lo que sospechaba. Nervioso, intentaba no mirarlo o no saber cómo empezar. Aizawa esperó por un tiempo, viéndolo moverse con inquietud, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Midoriya, tengo cosas que hacer. O me dices lo que quieres decirme o nos veremos en clase.

-¡S-sí!- le salió algo más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y se tapó la boca con una mano vendada. Luego miró hacia un costado -Es sobre... su marca, señor.

Ah, ahí estaba.

-Cuando sucedió lo de la USJ... vi que tenía una en el brazo.

-Y si nadie lo sabe es porque quiero que así continúe- lo miró, serio, y con voz firme -Mientras menos sepan de mí, mejor será- Midoriya no era de los que chuchicheaban, comentando sobre la vida amorosa de otras personas -¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Señor... yo... quería preguntarle... No, aún no- cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al pelo enmarañado de rulos verdes -Yo... sé quién tiene la otra marca. E-es decir...

-Lo mejor que puede pasar es que la persona con la marca idéntica nunca lo sepa. Este mundo no es para todos, Midoriya, ya has visto algunos de sus peligros en la USJ- el otro lo miró, miró las vendas, y luego bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

-Lo sé, señor... Es sólo que... yo ya lo sé.

Silencio.

Nervioso de parte de él, a la espera de parte del adulto.

-Muéstrame evidencia o vete.

Fue ahí donde empezó a sonrojarse.

-Oh, Midoriya- dijo, tapándose la cara con la mano menos herida.

Escuchó el ruido de la silla, y después el deslizar de telas. Espió por entre los dedos de su mano y vio que algo asomaba por debajo de la ropa interior del muchacho, que se la levantaba para dejársela ver completa. Algo verde y blanco. Aún algo rojo, le estaba mostrando su marca. Una idéntica a la propia. Por debajo del hueso de la cadera, sobre la rodilla y en un sitio poco público, pero no de los peores.

Cuando vio que él lo había visto, volvió a cubrirse y a arreglarse la ropa, nervioso y sonrojado.

-Señor... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué esperas, un trato preferencial?

El sonrojo desapareció de repente, y su mirada se clavó en la suya, sorprendido.

-¡N-no!- dijo, rápido.

-Pues bien, porque no recibirás ninguno. Eres mi alumno y yo soy tu profesor. No eres siquiera un novato y yo soy un profesional. Eres un menor y yo soy, por mucho, mayor de edad. No tengo interés en tener nada con alguien que ni siquiera puede usar su particularidad sin romperse algo. Y por cómo te sonrojas cuando te habla una chica, ni siquiera has tenido una relación antes.

-N... no- dijo, sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Tú vivirás tu vida y yo viviré la mía, hasta que al menos dejes de causar problemas y no te rompas cada vez que usas tu particularidad. A partir de ahora, eres mi alumno y yo tu profesor, y nada más que eso, ¿has entendido?

-S-sí señor.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

-No señor.

-Entonces, vete y deja de hacerte pedazos. Bastantes problemas tengo ya.

.-.

Siendo honesto, no sabía qué esperaba.

No es que estuviese buscando besos y abrazos, pero tampoco que el rechazo fuese tan directo y aplastante. O algo parecido al rechazo, porque él mismo no había propuesto nada, y nada buscaba con su alma gemela. Que no quería nada con él. Tenía tan pocas ganas de salir a la calle que entró en una sala vacía y se sentó frente a una de esas mesitas como las del área de descanso. Y era su profesor, un adulto, héroe profesional que basaba parte de su éxito en que no se supiese casi nada de su persona. Genial. Qué dúo excelente que hacían.

¿Lo había sabido antes, había visto la marca de Izuku en algún momento? Por más que siempre la mantenía oculta, era Erasehead. No sabría decirlo, porque estaba tan cubierto de vendas que no le era posible ver su expresión. Y su voz había sido firme, dura, directa. Sin lugar para dudas. Casi que comprendía su lógica, casi, pero igual le... la palabra no era dolor, ni pérdida, porque era algo que nunca había estado, pero igual le hacía notar su desagradable presencia.

¿Qué había esperado?

¿Que la situación fuese fácil?

Se miró hacia el pantalón, al sitio que cubría su marca. ¿Para qué servían, entonces? Empezó a sacar cuentas. A sus cuatro años, Aizawa debería rondar los dieciocho, más o menos. Era insano. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiesen encontrado en esos tiempos? ¿Habría cambiado algo lo que acababa de pasar?

¿Y qué esperaba, qué esperaba, qué suponía que había que esperar?

-¿Midoriya?

La voz lo sobresaltó. Miró hacia su dueña, y vio a Uraraka, algo mejor que la última vez que la había visto y con ese aspecto de haber pasado por Recovery Girl.

-Ah, hola- dijo, sin saber qué hacer -¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Sí, aunque algo cansada. Pensaba que te habías ido a casa ya.

-N-no. Había... algo que tenía que hacer... antes- dijo, bajando la mirada, sintiendo que su temblorosa y falsa sonrisa se esfumaba como hielo al sol.

-Si quieres, tengo dos orejas libres.

La sonrisa se hizo algo más amplia, algo más genuina.

-Se trata de... de mi alma gemela.

-¿La encontraste?- preguntó, yendo hacia él y sentándose a su lado.

-Sí... pero hay... hay cosas que a él no le...

Suspiró, intentando que no le goteasen los ojos.

-No quiere nada conmigo. Él es... un adulto, un héroe profesional, es parte del personal y... y controla mucho mejor su particularidad.

-Y pues claro, hombre. Lo acabas de decir: es adulto. Tuvo mucho más tiempo para dominar su particularidad. ¿Qué esperaba, que tú tuvieses su mismo nivel enseguida, así nomás? Y eso sin contar con lo que mencionaste de haber descubierto la tuya hace poco...

-Sí, supongo- sorbió por la nariz y un pañuelo de tela apareció en su campo de visión. Era rosa pálido. Lo tomó, agradecido, y se limpió la nariz -Es que... no sabía qué esperar, ¿sabes? Y... y me hizo acordar... tantas cosas.

Hizo silencio y la muchacha esperó, sin decir una palabra.

-Papá se fue de casa poco después que descubriesen que no tenía la cantidad de articulaciones adecuadas para tener particularidad- dijo, de golpe -Según mamá, habían sido una serie de cosas, y si no hubiese sido por eso habría sido por otra, pero... vi cómo le cambiaba la cara cuando se enteró que no tenía ninguna. Ni telekinesis ni respirar fuego ni nada. Y después aceptó que lo trasladasen a las plataformas petroleras chinas. Nos envía dinero todos los meses, pero nada más. Antes le mandaba cartas contándole cómo iba mi vida, pero luego dejé de hacerlo. Nunca respondía. Su viejo correo electrónico cerró, y cambió su número de teléfono. Y fue... difícil aceptarlo, Uraraka. Darme cuenta que fui la última gota en un vaso lleno de decepciones. Y ahora él no quiere saber nada de mí, más allá de lo que... de nuestras funciones. Es como un eco.

-Midoriya, para ahí mismo.

Levantó la cara, húmeda y llorosa.

-Mira, si ese hombre, cualquiera de los dos, no sabe apreciarte, allá ellos. Eres demasiado adorable para esa gente, que no te aprecia por todas las cosas buenas que tienes. Y lo bueno que eres. ¿Que aún no dominas tus habilidades? ¡Pues claro! Que nadie nace sabiendo, mírame a mí que aún me mareo al usarlo. Si no quiere nada con un menor, mejor. ¿O acaso sería buena gente alguien que busca a quienes no han cumplido la mayoría de edad? ¿Esa persona disfruta abusando de su poder?

-Er... no de esa forma.

-¿Y te parece que una relación entre un menor y un mayor de edad va a ser equilibrada?

-No...

-Mejor que te haya dicho que no-Midoriya, no llores, por favor-mejor, digo, porque demuestra que no es malo. Desagradable sí, pero no malo. Ha habido casos horribles que terminaron muy mal. Y él parece no querer ser así.

-C-creo que... tienes razón...

-Además, trabajas duro y tienes empuje. ¿No has visto a tu alrededor? Toda el aula siente tu energía y hace más porque tú les recuerdas que pueden.

Uraraka dijo más cosas, pero Izuku no las escuchó. Su voz se volvió un suave murmullo que lo sumió en un sopor más agradable de lo que pensaba que podría lograr.

.-.

Era su suerte.

Era su suerte y si Hizashi decía algo le iba a borrar su particularidad sin dudarlo. Al azar. Por una semana. Captó enseguida al verlo que mejor ni preguntar. Sólo le pasó una taza de té con pajita y se ocupó de lo que pudo para hacerle compañía pero no agotarlo mentalmente. Zorro astuto.

-Si se requiere, tengo dos orejas disponibles- dijo, en algún momento.

Aizawa gruñó un sí y siguió tomando su té a sorbitos.

Ese niño atolondrado lo iba a llevar a la tumba.

Él o su protector.

Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Qué iba a hacer Toshinori cuando se enterase? Con lo sobreprotector que era para con ese muchacho, casi se sorprendía de saber que no eran almas gemelas. O quizás habría sido demasiado cruel, pensó, siendo que a él no le quedaba mucho tiempo. De héroe o de vida, por cómo sangraba por la boca con más frecuencia. No quería ni imaginar cuánto iba a llorar Midoriya cuando al fin pasase.

-Si Toshinori quiere hablar conmigo, dile que no estoy- Hizashi lo miró, sin decir nada, y luego de unos segundos asintió.

Zorro astuto.

.-.

No dolía tanto.

Tanto.

Era cuestión de hacerse a la idea que no era conveniente, a su edad, ponerle demasiadas ilusiones. Tenía mucho que hacer antes que concentrarse en... lo que sea que fuese. Lo que no sabía que esperaba. Algo. Eso.

Así que dejó su angustia esa noche en su almohada, y al día siguiente se sintió mejor. No bien, pero mejor. La vida seguía. No se le podía agradar a todo el mundo. Tampoco es que quisiera, porque nunca lo iba a lograr. Era mejor concentrarse en las cosas que podía obtener, como ver qué era lo que Gran Torino quería de él. Por lo que Toshinori le había dicho, le iba a hacer mucho bien el pasar su práctica con él. Así dejaba atrás cosas poco agradables.

Necesitaba volver a ponerse en movimiento.

.-.

Para su absoluta falta de sorpresa, Midoriya se encontró metido en medio de un problema, uno del que había salido vivo por suerte y por sus amigos. Aunque no lo iba a amonestar: bastante tenía ya con haber enfrentado al asesino de héroes y casi morir. Aunque a veces quisiera meterle algo de sentido común en esa cabeza atolondrada. ¿Por qué no podía usar su poder de análisis para buscar alternativas menos... que lo pusieran en menos... que no fuesen tan suicidas?

Si aún no se había decidido a irse, si aún quería ser un héroe, lo menos que podía hacer era no morir, o casi, en cada intento. Casi solicitó ser quien lo examinase, pero después lo pensó mejor. Yayorozu y Todoroki también tenían cosas que mejorar, y el mejor para ellos dos era él. Y tener a los dos chicos problema juntos lo iba a llevar a hacer cosas de las que después se iba a arrepentir. Que él no era ya un adolescente. Que All Migth se ocupase de su niño dorado.

.-.

Era como intentar hablar con una pared.

Una pared que no dudaba en golpearlo cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

Tapándose la nariz dolorida con las manos, Izuku observó a Katsuki, quien le devolvía la mirada, enfurecido. Ir solo es un suicidio, y los dos lo sabían, pero él creía que tenía una oportunidad si él, Deku, no estorbaba. Si se quedaba atrás. Mirándole la espalda hasta desaparecer en la lejanía.

Era una estupidez.

No estaban en secundaria baja, su actitud no serviría en el mundo real, y pondría en peligro a inocentes. ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Por qué se empecinaba en ser... a quién le recordaba? A alguien tan centrado en llegar a la cima que el resto no le importaba. Ni el precio que tuviese que pagar, él o quienes le rodeasen. No era estúpido, pero sí...

-Endeavour- dijo, bajando las manos de su cara.

-¿Qué dices, imbécil?- preguntó el otro, mirándolo con fastidio.

-¿Acaso quieres ser como él?

La pregunta pareció haberle clavado al piso, porque dejó de moverse, y su mirada cambió. La furia dio paso a algo que no era usual en Katsuki, algo tan extraño que Izuku tardó en reconocerlo.

Repugnancia.

Miedo.

-Porque esta actitud es la que él tendría en estos casos. Una sola forma de hacerlo. Sin nadie que "usurpe" tu mérito. Pero no quiero quitarte nada, Bakugo. Yo sólo quiero que los dos aprobemos, y para eso la colaboración y cooperación es indispensable. ¿Por qué te autosaboteas? ¿Acaso él te parece un modelo a seguir?

Los brazos le temblaban, haciendo que sus muñequeras-granada moviesen el líquido en su interior.

-Bakugo, solos y separados nos derrotarán. Hagamos lo más sensato, ¿quieres?

.-.

Hizashi seguía sin decir nada al respecto de él, Aizawa.

Lo que decía de él, Hizashi, era otro tema.

-Sabes que nunca pensé que ibas a ganarme- le dijo, mientras el resto del personal docente se retiraba para prepararse para los exámenes -O a obtener la tuya antes.

-No es nada positivo para mí.

-¿En serio? Por cómo te comportas, parece otra cosa, pero bueno, no es que te conozca desde hace... ¿cuánto ya? ¿Veinte años?

-Quince.

-Quince años. Y sé que no te expresas con palabras. Por eso hacemos tan buena pareja: nos compensamos. Un sol de sonido y un agujero negro que elimina particularidades.

-Lo haces sonas más épico de lo que es.

-Sabes que es épico. Somo épicos. Aunque tenemos nuestras formas personales de demostrarlo, esos chicos confían en ti. Vi lo que hiciste con Yayorozu. No eres de hielo ni de piedra. Tienes tu corazoncito, aunque lo escondas bien. Y les haces bien a tus alumnos.

-Alguien tiene que prepararlos para que no se encuentren de cara con el mundo real.

-¿Y acaso lo de la USJ no lo fue? Si eso no fue épico de tu parte, hombre, nada lo es.

-Hubo heridos.

-Y podría haber habido muertes, pero no, sólo un par de adultos y un alumno herido. No es perfecto pero era lo humanamente posible.

-Y luego me darás un café con bombones de gatitos- se echó hacia atrás en la silla, mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno, es que si están frente a ti, no hay racionalización que valga. Además, no son sólo una cara bonita, sino que son sabrosos. Y adorables. Y eres más soportable cuando hay cosas felinas cerca.

Se le pasó por la cabeza un par de orejas de gato negro saliendo de una enrulada cabeza de cabellos verdes. Se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose la mirada, avergonzado.

-Y ya sabes, hay dos orejas disponibles de mi parte si las necesitas- terminó Hizashi, sonriendo.

.-.

La vida seguiría.

Era un acostumbrarse a una versión nueva de su antigua existencia, con muchos cambios pero algunos pilares centrales: eran lo mismo de antes pero en otro nivel. Su objetivo, de todos modos, nunca había sido encontrar a su alma gemela, sino el ser héroe. Ser un heredero digno de su ídolo de la infancia y la actualidad. No el buscar... ¿pareja, compañero, novio? Dudaba que alguien lo viese de esa manera.

Después de todo, el resto de la clase era genial. Hasta Mineta, que no parecía ser su idea de héroe, había demostrado que era capaz de ser asombroso, astuto, creativo. ¿Pero él? A veces se sentía como si le estuviese quitando el sitio a alguien que se lo merecía más, como Shinsou o Shiozaki. Hasta sabía de qué héroes podrían ser compañeros, ¿pero él? Se sentía tan distunto a veces que no sabía por qué le permitían seguir allí.

Y más sabiendo que, a veces, sobraba. O no ocultaban que sobraba, como cuando quedó solo para la prueba de valor en el bosque. Aizawa-sensei se había llevado a quienes reprobaron el examen a un aula, para repaso, y no era que le importase, o que debiese importarle, pero el ir solo casi anulaba el propósito de la prueba de valor.

Sólo esperaba que no pasasen más cosas problemáticas en el campamento.

.-.

El concentrarse sólo en él perjudicaba al resto de sus alumnos.

Era como si fuese un director de orquesta, escuchando sólo el piano y dejando de evaluar al resto de forma justa, para que evolucionasen y se preparasen para el futuro. Midoriya no iba a tener trato preferencial, no iba a arriesgar las vidas del resto por él. Y el muchacho parecía comprenderlo. Al menos había dejado de esquivar su mirada, o de mirarlo de forma extraña. Quizás no fuese tan problemático ahora, pero seguía siendo fuente de problemas.

Como cuando lo vio hecho pedazos, literal y metafóricamente.

Con sus brazos a la miseria, llorando sin consuelo porque Bakugo había sido secuestrado. Le contó todo lo que pudo, calmándose como pudo, y Aizawa sintió que había fallado. Les había fallado a ellos, a sus familias, a la sociedad entera. Sus alumnos de nuevo habían resultado heridos, Midoriya de gravedad, Bakugo había sido secuestrado y, por lo que averiguó, podrían haberse llevado a más.

Cuando llegaron las ambulancias, pidió que lo sedasen para que le doliese menos. No aclaró qué. Sabía que tenía días de hospitalización por delante, y con suerte no se metería en problemas. Sanaría sus heridas. Se recuperaría mientras él iba a por Bakugo. Dejaría todo en manos de profesionales. Se interesaría en otra gente. No haría locuras.

Debió haber sido más listo que eso.


	4. Aunque lo dijese a su manera

**Código azul**

4: Aunque lo dijese a su manera

Podía sentir los ojos ojerosos clavados en él.

Pero pese a todo lo que había pasado, pese a saber que podrían expulsarlo de Yuuei, no sentía todo el arrepentimiento que debería. Porque no se arrepentía de haber rescatado a Bakugo, aunque hubiese causado tantos problemas. Podría haber sido una catástrofe. Podrían haber muerto todos. No lo volvería a hacer.

La próxima sería más cuidadoso, más sutil y más listo.

.-.

-¿Acaso querían matarse?

-No, sensei.

-¿Pensaron que podrían hacer mejor lo que héroes profesionales ya estaban haciendo?

-No, sensei.

-¿Consideraron lo que había pasado si les capturaban, herían o asesinaban? Y podía incluirse uno con lo otro.

-Sí, sensei. Iida nos lo dijo- fue la voz de Yayorozu, y él la miró.

-El único motivo por el que no les expulsamos es porque se necesitan héroes. All Migth se retira- vio la mirada en esos ojos verdes y supo que entendía por qué. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Toshinori? ¿Por qué le había dado una carga tan pesada a este muchacho, más sabiendo que algo como esto podría pasar? Y detestaba causarles dolor innecesario a sus alumnos, pero tenían que entnder ahora, aunque le doliese a él mismo -Algunos de los profesionales murieron allí, ¿lo sabían? Si algo hubiese salido mal, y podrían haber salido muy mal, muchas cosas, ahora estarían dentro del conteo de cuerpos.

-Debe ser la suerte de héroe- Aizawa movió, muy lentamente, su cabeza hacia Kirishima, quien palideció y bajó la cabeza -¡Sensei! ¡La culpa es compartida! Midoriya intentó hacer algo para dejarles libre el campo a los profesionales, sin entrar en combate. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y colaboramos en eso. In-incluso nos disfrazamos p-para que no nos reconociesen.

-¿Y se les pasó por la cabeza que hay particularidades que podrían identificarles, estén o no con el mejor disfraz de la historia?

-N-no... Por eso, sensei- dijo, apenas levantando la cabeza, viendo que seguía mirándolo y volviéndose a esconder bajo los mechones pelirrojos -P-por eso, fue algo colectivo.

-Y por eso se han salvado, pequeños... - se detuvo, sin saber si quería decir "demonios" o "inconscientes". Ninguna encajaba -...más les vale que empiecen a actuar como profesionales, o no me importará que se necesiten o no héroes. Y si llego a saber que están acuando como vigilantes, iré personalmente a detenerlos, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí, sensei- la respuesta fue grupal.

-Ahora, ya que no tienen heridas ni nada parecido, se van al dormitorio y de allí no salen, ¿entendido? Duerman, coman algo, dense una ducha o jueguen al ajedrez, pero no se metan en más problemas, ¿entendido?

-Sí sensei.

.-.

Después de que saliesen del hospital se dieron cuenta que "dormitorio" no se refería a los de sus respectivas casas.

Izuku se dijo que no se sentía decepcionado cuando Aizawa-sensei no fue a la casa de su madre para pedirle que le dejase continuar en Yuuei. O vivir en los dormitorios nuevos. Pese a los lógicos reparos de su madre, al final logró que le dejase ir a reunirse con sus colegas. Sólo cuando se retiró a dormir miró de nuevo su marca, sin entender por qué seguía allí. ¿Para qué servía, entonces?

¿Qué esperaba, en realidad?

¿Qué estaba esperando?

¿Por qué esperaba?

Si había alguien que le gustaba, alguien a quien parecía gustarle, y que estaba en su mismo nivel, más o menos. Alguien con quien no le avergonzaba hablar. Alguien con el que podría evolucionar y crecer. Alguien que entendía cómo se sentía estar en su misma situación, al menos en parte. Alguien que parecía interesarse en él.

Bien, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, se dijo, tomando su celular y enviando un mensaje.

.-.

El año anterior había sido desastroso.

Este había sido caótico.

Pero alguien tenía que enseñarles a los aspirantes qué era eso a lo que aspiraban, cómo era el mundo real, y mostrarles qué dificultades debían de superar para sobrevivir. Y este hatajo de... niños, digamos, le estaba por dar un ataque. Más al saber que la escuela rival no iba a desperdiciar el foco que se ponía todos los años en Yuuei en las licencias de héroe provisional.

Al menos Midoriya se rompía menos.

Poco a poco, observó con una sonrisa medio oculta cómo sus alumnos pasaban la primera ronda, y la mayoría aprobaba la segunda. Era un buen signo que sólo Bakugo, uno de los dos chicos problema, hubiese desaprobado. Quizás le iba a dar una lección de humildad. Todoroki tenía cosas que arreglar, y el ser hijo de su padre, teniendo la particularidad que tenía, no era suficiente. Yayorozu lo llenó de orgullo. Uraraka había progresado mucho desde sus primeros días. Casi todos habían aprobado. Los estaba preparando bien.

.-.

Izuku estaba ante una encrucijada.

Por un lado, podía aceptar el desafío de Bakugo, que sin dudas significaba una pelea. No había otra manera de debatir algo con él.

Por el otro, podía ir a hablar con Todoroki, que estaba algo inquieto después de saber sus resultados y de una llamada de su padre.

Decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer cosas que _no lo rompiesen_.

Se acercó a Todoroki y se ofreció a escucharlo, si es que quería. No esperaba que aceptase su oferta, pero la aceptó. Escuchó lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y las horas corrieron como agua bajo el puente. Cuando oyó unos pasos furiosos que entraban en la sala, ni siquiera miró. Si no lo quería, no se iba a esforzar más.

Seguiría con su vida.

-No estás invitado a la conversación, Bakugo- dijo Todoroki, mucho más calmado después de su tercera taza de té.

-Nadie te habló, bastardo mitad y mitad- respondió el otro, con los ojos llameando clavados en Izuku.

-Nadie aquí merece trato preferencial- le dijo, sin pestañear cuando la furia del rubio se elevó hasta el techo.

-Escucha, tú, maldito Deku...

-No tengo ganas- giró la cabeza hacia Todoroki -¿Quieres seguir la charla en otro lado?

-Mi habitación tiene más espacio.

-Genial- dijo, y se encaminaron hacia allá, sin escuchar los gritos de Bakugo.

-¡O dejas dormir o llamamos a Aizawa-sensei!- dijo una muy enojada Jirou -¡Y a él sí le vas a hacer caso!

.-.

El cambio fue sutil.

Si no hubiese estado observando a sus alumnos con cautela y atención, nunca lo habría notado. Pero la molestia explosiva de Bakugo aumentando, la mejoría de Todoroki en lo social (lo poco que veía, era un cambio enorme), y cómo Midoriya parecía preferirlo a él en vez de a otros compañeros eran cosas notorias. Casi como si fuese el curso natual de los acontecimientos. Era enternecedor ver cómo Todoroki sonreía, en especial a Midoriya. Un chico de su edad, en una situación similar, que le iba a hacer bien y a quien le iba a hacer bien.

-Bakugo, tengo mi bufanda a mano- dijo, mirando cómo el muchacho estaba a punto de echarse encima de los dos anteriores -¿Así vas a comportarte en una situación de tensión delicada? Porque el recuperatorio del examen va a requerir de mucho autocontrol.

Bufando, se volvió a sentar, mirando al frente a intentando calmarse. Eran dos progresos positivos, y uno hacia donde iba a ir de forma lógica. Contaba como victoria.

Y sin marcas tontas de por medio.

.-.

Con el transcurrir de los días y los sucesos, se volvía cada vez más natural hablar entre ellos.

A veces, sólo se quedaban en un mismo espacio, disfrutando del silencio cómodo, o simplemente estaban en un mismo sitio, cada quien haciendo lo suyo. Todoroki parecía no haber sido tocado con afecto en su vida, a excepción de por su madre en sus escasos primeros años, y ansiaba un roce de las manos de Midoriya donde fuese, pero entendía que el cambio podía ser demasiado brusco.

Después de todo, Izuku no estaba acostumbrado a recibir afecto de esa clase.

Tampoco a darlo.

Con todo, el progreso de su dinámica fue volviéndose una agradable, encontrando cosas en común y aprendiendo, dando pasos en falso y volviendo atrás. Apoyándose en tiempos difíciles. Animándose para cuando retomó la licencia del examen provisional de héroe. Pasando tiempo juntos y por separado, porque cada uno era parte de la vida del otro, pero no era toda la vida del otro. Conociendo más sobre cada quién.

Compartiendo más contacto físico.

Izuku estaba tan contento porque el festival cultural había salido bien, porque pudo ver sonreír a Eri entre el público, porque había logrado convencer a Gentle que se entregase y que no suspendiesen el festival, que cuando abrazó a Todoroki, cuando salieron del escenario, siguió con la corriente y le dio un beso. Uno sencillo, sólo de labios, corto.

Se detuvo cuando sintió tensión en él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue demasiado apurado? Todoroki, ¿estás bien?

-Eh... sí- dijo, como en automático -No estoy... - miró para el costado y se relajó un poco -...acostumbrado.

-¿Quieres seguir practicando?- Izuku se sentía audaz. Y quería que el otro sonriese de nuevo.

-...- lo miró, sin contestar por unos segundos, y luego asintió, intentando sonreír, pero demasiado nervioso como para hacerlo bien.

.-.

Cuando llegó el segundo año, la clase parecía haber entendido.

La nueva clase 1-A, por otra parte...

Demasiado revoltosos. Caprichosas. Mandones. Agresivas. Irrespetuosos para con las chicas. Obsesionadas con la popularidad antes que con ser heroinas. Quejosos nivel "mi padre sabrá de esto". Hijas de familias con apellido y poco más. Todas y cada uno creyendo que, por haber entrado a Yuuei después de los exámenes, tenían derecho a seguir allí.

Aizawa sintió algo agridulce al echar a la clase entera.

Por un lado, les salvaba de cometer un error que costaría muchas vidas, las suyas incluidas.

Por el otro, estaban muriendo demasiados héroes y heroínas allá afuera, y se necesitaban más. Más que fuesen capaces, inteligentes, que comprendiesen que la cooperación era indispensable. No como ese lote que protestaba ante todo.

Al menos el segundo año parecía ir a mejor.

Luego del primer año, eran más fuertes, más inteligentes, cooperaban mejor y tenían un par más de golpes de horno, no todos los que necesitaban pero sí los que podían manejar. Aizawa se preguntó si había sido de esta manera cuando él estaba en Yuuei, y se había olvidado. Cuando All For One seguía en activo, de forma directa, y Nana Shimura era la portadora de One For All. Cuando Hizashi y él tenían la edad que ahora tenían sus alumnos. Menos atolondrados. Más creativas.

Esperaba que llegasen a ser profesionales y viviesen para contarlo.

.-.

Todoroki lo salvó.

Lo salvó a él y al resto del grupo de la emboscada que les había tendido la Liga de Villanos, aunque por poco. Había sentido el roce de la muerte muchas veces antes, pero sólo entonces comprendió lo que habría significado. Todoroki fue a por Tsukuyomi, que era el más grave de todos, y durante el tumulto que siguió, Deku no tuvo tiempo para profundizar lo que sentía.

Sólo después, cuando volvió a los dormitorios después de haber salido del hospital, le llegó el golpe.

Casi habían muerto.

Casí habían muerto seis de sus amistades porque él se había apurado a entrar corriendo a la batalla, incluso con un plan. Había dejado atrás la prudencia y la situación se había salido casi de control por eso. Esta vez su cuerpo no había sufrido grandes daños, más allá de unos nervios golpeados que lo habían dejado paralizado, pero las consecuencias habrían sido mucho mayores si Todoroki no hubiese aparecido.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Aizawa en el primer día de clases, algo sobre cómo iba a poder ser un héroe si se rompía en medio de una misión, o algo similar. Él era el que más herido resultaba en todas las batallas. Si bien su particularidad era física, recordó la sensación cuando le dijeron que podía perder la sensibilidad en sus brazos.

Y el resto de sus colegas contaban con él.

Podían defenderse por su cuenta, sí, pero si él llegaba a romperse del todo...

...no quería volverse un peso muerto.

.-.

-Ya no está en tu clase, sabes- dijo Hizashi.

-Es problema de alguien más- respondió, sorbiendo su café en su taza con orejas de gato. Bonita taza. Tamaño grande. Le calentaba las manos en invierno cuando la rodeaba, como abrazando a un pequeño gatito. Le hacía olvidar las ganas de envolverlo en su bufanda y sacarlo del peligro.

-Ya no es un niño, sabes- tomó de su propia taza -Y no deberías de tratarlo como tal.

Aizawa lo miró, pero Hizashi no se amedrentaba con eso ya.

-Pero claro, eres un adulto. Estoy seguro que lidiarás con este tema como adulto- agregó, sonriendo.

Aizawa lo siguió mirando, bebiendo de a sorbos su café.

Zorro astuto.

.-.

-Porque aún no aprendes a no romperte.

-No me he roto nada usando... por mi particularidad- dijo, aún sin moverse, y sin saber si había oído bien lo que dijo primero.

-Con eso no, pero aún te falta comprender que te puedes romper de _otras_ maneras. ¿O acaso vas a retroceder a quebrarte un dedo para arrojar lejos una pelota?

-Pero aún puedo moverme.

-Aún podías, entonces. Después de lo que pasó con los tres grandes, se deben de tomar nuevas medidas. Y si vas a ser un profesional, no puedes seguir así. Bajarías el nivel, la confianza de la población en los héroes, y darías oportunidades a villanos para tener ventaja.

-Y eso sería poco profesional, ¿no?

-Irresponsable. Peligroso para la población, civil o no. Mientras estés en Yuuei, seguirás las reglas de Yuuei, y eso implica actualizaciones de los métodos pedagógicos- pausa -Hoy entrenarás conmigo, mañana con Present Mic, y luego con otros héroes profesionales. No puedes seguir cometiendo los mismos errores que cuando eras niño.

Silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué soy, Aizawa-sensei?

-Ahora no puedes ser un niño. Si quieres ser héroe con algo más que una licencia provisional, debes de madurar. Jamás estarás a la altura de tu ídolo si te quedas a medio camino.

.-.

Eso le había llegado. Y le había dolido. Bien. Mejor que se raspase las rodillas ahora y no luego, cuando hubiese civiles de por medio. Sería una pena que el legado de One For All Muriese con él. O que él muriese de algo evitable. Seguía siendo su responsabilidad, hasta que al menos pudiese pararse sobre sus propios pies y caminar sin lastimarse.

Sólo era eso.

Aunque a veces quería seguir, dedicarle más tiempo que al resto (porque si era por Toshinori el muchacho habría muerto hacía mucho), sabía que era injusto. Nada de privilegios. Que no se le subiesen a la cabeza las ideas equivocadas. Si de verdad quería ser héroe, que siguiese ganándoselo. Por cómo era, el esforzarse iba a ser la única forma de no terminar muerto, y arrastrando al resto de sus colegas.

No, así no.

-Midoriya- le dijo, casi a la salida, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, curioso, lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador -Y no olvides descansar, dormir, comer, mantenerte hidratado y relajarte de tanto en tanto. Quemado no servirás para nada más que para estorbar y preocupar a tus colegas.

-Sí, sensei.

-Me gustaría que te ganases el derecho a llamarme por otro título.

Silencio.

-Como colega profesional-agregó, rápido.

.-.

Izuku no sonrió sino hasta que salió del campo visual de Erasehead.

Era... cálido. Era algo similar al orgullo el saber que empezaba a verlo como un héroe profesional. Aunque lo dijese a su manera, claro. Quizás lo que le había dicho Shouto era verdad. Esperaba que no se le subiese a la cabeza como a Bakugo.

Esa tarde, después de terminar con sus deberes, Shouto lo besó y él respondió, tan natural como un curso de agua fluyendo ladera abajo. Sintió que las manos del otro viajaban por su pecho y espalda, como apreciándolo, e Izuku se rió por lo bajo. Shouto se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, sin moverse.

-No,nada malo- respondió Izuku, sonriendo -Estoy tan feliz que confíes en mí como para hacer esto. Es muy agradable- terminó, con los ojos diciendo con claridad lo que quería decir.

-¿Continuamos?

-Por favor.

.-.

-Nice...

Aizawa no respondió. Se sentía relajado y satisfecho, con la espalda transpirada contra la cama y el brazo de Hizashi sobre su pecho, piel contra piel. Las endorfinas y la calidez le corrían por el cuerpo, y aún no llegaba ese momento en el que debían moverse. Le dolería en unas horas, pero le agradaba esta clase de dolor.

Pasó los dedos por el largo cabello rubio, sintiéndolo deslizarse entre sus dedos. Hizashi se rió por lo bajo. Luego de unos minutos, se levantó y los tapó a ambos, y Shouta continuó jugando con su pelo hasta caer adormilado. Estaba rodeado de calidez, suavidad y relajación. Como cuando una mano sin guante lo tomó de la muñeca, por un segundo, en los entrenamientos. Una calidez distinta. Una no explorada, al menos no con él. Apretó a Hizashi contra su cuerpo. Encajaban. La calidez derivaba, en gran parte, de su facilidad de comprenderse y aceptarse.

De tener objetivos en común.

.-.

Al comienzo de su tercer y último año, Izuku se encontró con varias sorpresas.

Para empezar, él estaba dentro de los tres grandes. Los otros dos eran Uraraka y Shouto.

(Bakugo mejoraba en su carácter, pero no lo suficiente).

Luego, había recibido muchas ofertas para ser compañero de héroes y heroínas. El mensaje que él había llegado, y que haría brillar la antorcha, tanto por All Migth como por él mismo, estaba bien claro.

Le sorprendía menos ahora que lo reconociesen cuando estaba de patrulla, y había ingresantes de primer año que lo buscaban a él. Cuando llegó el momento de conocerse de forma oficial, el trío se divirtió al ver al primer año intentando derrotarles. Qué recuerdos. Hasta cometían errores similares, que Izuku identificó y les explicó, en persona y en privado, mientras Shouto y Uraraka hacían lo propio.

Esa noche, después que Shouto se volviese un cuerpo jadeante y perdido en placer bajo él, mientras se abrazaban en la cama de Izuku, el otro muchacho deslizó que Izuku parecía un padre orgulloso y preocupado de sus hijos.

Izuku se echó a reír.

-Sería un desastre. Más siendo que no tuve un buen padre. O un padre, a secas.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Además, hay otras cosas que son prioridad para mí- dijo.

Shouto no dijo nada.

.-.

No es que le haya dolido, no.

Es que pasar del estado de tener a Hizashi al lado, a veces entre las mismas sábanas, al que estaban ahora, era desconcertante a veces. En ocasiones se olvidaba de lo que Present Mic le había dicho, y se atrapaba en medio de un movimiento, gesto o frase. Recordaba sus palabras. Era tan extraño ver que Nemuri y él estuviesen juntos, que Hizashi siguiese sin tener marca y ella siguiese teniendo la suya, al menos como pareja en vías de oficializar.

La boda sería ese año.

Y a Aizawa no le molestaba que Hizashi compartiese otras camas. Eran adultos. Lo habían acordado hacía años. Pero sólo porque no había vínculo oficial con nadie más. Cuando se lo dijo, ni siquiera quiso aceptar una última noche de sexo con él. Con alguien comprometido, no. Seguirían siendo amigos, colegas profesionales, pero Aizawa no iba a compartir cama con él, y Hizashi lo aceptó, suspirando. Deslizó que a Nemuri le interesaría que se les uniese. El "no" de Shota había sido firme, y no volvió a insistir.

Casi se rió ante la ironía, cuando vio que Midoriya estaba alcaído, y que ahora Todoroki pasaba más tiempo con Yayorozu. Esperaba que el muchacho tuviese mejores modelos masculinos, y de padre, que Endeavour. Un par de veces le había oído decir a su progenitor que él sería mejor padre de lo que él, Enji, había sido. Lo siguiente eran variantes de "porque eres un padre horrible y un marido aún peor". Al menos Yayorozu tenía mejores ejemplos. Podrían ayudarse entre sí.

Tal y como él seguía ayudando a sus alumnos.

Aunque tenía a otro grupo de primer año del que ocuparse, de tanto en tanto pasaba para saludar al de, ahora, tercero. Ahora sí casi podía estar tranquilo. No se rompían. Eran gente lista. Mucho mejor entrenada. Sus talentos habían sido pulidos y sabían cómo manejarse. El resto, eso era experiencia.

Midoriya parecía haberlo comprendido.

.-.

Había que mantener el profesionalismo.

Porque si no, habría vidas en peligro, y eso Izuku lo sabía bien. Lo había visto por dentro, cuando héroes que no se llevaban para nada cooperaban por un bien común, en especial con el rescate de Bakugo de la guarida de la Liga de los Villanos. Y luego en muchas otras ocasiones, algunas en las que él mismo actuó.

Había que mantener el profesionalismo.

Así que lloró su corazón roto por las noches, se deshizo de todo lo que le recordaba su noviazgo con Shouto y deseó, de verdad deseó, que Momo y él lograsen tener una criatura sana, más adelante y cuando estuviesen preparados física y mentalmente (apoyo de sus familias y dinero no les iban a faltar, aunque sabía que Endeavour no iba a estar invitado). Había cosas que él iba a negociar, pero otras era inamovibles, y si eso era un obstáculo para su felicidad, lo mejor era que cada quien fuese por su lado, en lo personal.

Había que mantener el profesionalismo.

¿Era por eso que Aizawa-sensei prefería mantener su vida privada en privado? Izuku no era de andar cuchicheando sobre otras personas, y tanto él como Shouto preferían la discreción, pero a veces creía ver en los ojos de sus colegas una cierta pena que le removía la herida. Más al ver que las marcas de Shouto y Momo ahora coincidían. Ella no había tenido marca antes, y Shouto confesó que antes tenía una pero que después desapareció, reemplazada por otra

Había que mantener el profesionalismo.

Shouto no era malo, no, sólo quería algo distinto de la vida. Algo diferente a lo que quería Izuku. Si hubiesen seguido juntos, él no habría sido feliz, y entonces Izuku tampoco lo habría sido. Era lógico, aunque que el dolor en el pecho lo entendiese era otra cosa. Era una herida que sangraba en forma de lágrimas, y sólo el tiempo la curaría.

Había que mantener el profesionalismo.

.-.

Meses después, varios después de su graduación, cuando Deku ya estaba trabajando bajo el ala de un héroe profesional y en carrera a ser héroe con su propia agencia, no le sorprendió ver que estaba en la sala de observación del examen de entrada. Uno nuevo. Sugerido por él y otros colegas de su promoción, como Iida y Todoroki. Uno que contemplase particularidades que no sólo eran de batalla. Era un muchacho listo. No iba a ser docente en Yuuei, al menos no de momento, pero sería una interesante adición a la escuela. Aizawa se descubrió sonriendo al ver que ya no era un niño nervioso que se rompía al moverse.

-Aún no seré tu igual, pero algún día llegaré.

Lo dijo en medio de la oficina vacía, cuando el resto del personal observando se había retirado y sólo quedaban ellos dos, analizando un par de casos en duda. Aizawa levantó la mirada. Midoriya no despegaba los ojos de sus notas. Se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Crees que te ganarás el título?- le retrucó.

-¿Por qué no? Tuve buenos docentes y colegas en Yuuei.

Shota se rió. Una risa de verdad, con la boca abierta, sin sarcasmo en ella. Ya no le cabía el título de niño, ya no.

-Y si entonces las circunstancias son distintas de las de hace tres años, podría considerar otros títulos- agregó, sin mirarlo.

Aizawa dejó de reírse, y sonrió después de unos segundos.

-Veremos, entonces- dijo, con el tono más propio de Erasehead, divertido.


	5. Tus silencios ahora son agradables

**Código azul**

5: Tus silencios ahora son agradables

Fue una elección lógica.

Izuku había visto que la nueva oleada de criminales que se estaba gestando iban a ser peores que los que él y sus colegas habían tenido que enfrentar, y no podían detenerles, aunque diesen todo de sí en la calle. Esta era la clase de problema que debía de cortarse de raíz, yendo a las fuentes. Lo que no quería decir que dejaría su trabajo, claro que no, sólo que actualizaría su estrategia.

Además, siempre había sido metódico respecto a la información sobre particularidades. Cómo mejorarlas y cómo contrarrestarlas. Cosas que no sabías cuando empezabas tu primer año en Yuuei.

Aizawa casi sonrió al verlo en la sala de docentes.

.-.

Hizashi se limitaba a esperar.

Nemuri también.

No se lo decían, pero a veces les pillaba mirándolo, en especial cuando salía de una reunión con Midoriya. Les devolvía la mirada sin ceder, y luego seguía con su vida. Era agradable ver que al menos algunos de sus alumnos habían salido competentes. Y él seguiría siendo héroe hasta que le diese el cuerpo. Que ya estaba llegando a los cuarenta y a veces se notaba, por lo que debía dar todo de sí para preparar a futuros héroes y heroínas.

Él no estaría allí para siempre.

.-.

-Vete a dormir, Midoriya.

-No soy un niño, Aizawa.

-Así es, no lo eres. Eres un adulto con responsabilidades, responsabilidades que no cumplirás bien si no descansas. Y entre ellas está el bienestar de tus alumnos. Ya has terminado con sus análisis y planes de entrenamiento personalizados.

-Pero podría refinar este grupo...

-Mañana. Ahora cuida de tu salud y ve a dormir.

-No es tan tarde...

-Midoriya, acabo de regresar de mi patrulla nocturna.

-¿Ya falta una hora para el amanecer?

La mirada del otro fue más que suficiente. Quizás sí debería de ir a dormir, aunque su horario de sueño se viese algo movido ahora.

-Para eso están las habitaciones para docentes.

-Oh, bueno- juntó sus anotaciones y se despidió de Aizawa, deseándole un buen día.

El otro rodó los ojos pero no protestó. Fue andando hacia su habitación designada, que era poco más que una cama con una mesa de luz, una silla y un escritorio, pero serviría para descansar, que era lo que necesitaba ahora. Mañana era domingo, eso era bueno. Qué bueno era ser joven y tener energías para todo eso. Más sabiendo que la siguiente generación se enfrentaría a peligros mayores que los que él mismo había encarado.

.-.

Cuando fue el momento de llevar al primer año a la USJ, Aizawa comprobó todas las medidas de seguridad. Tres veces. Demasiado fresco tenía en su memoria lo que había pasado unos años atrás, y los nuevos miembros de la Liga de Villanos eran astutos. Por eso, cuando vio que Midoriya también había pensado en eso, compartió sus dudas con él.

Intercambiando ideas, le sugirió el que trajesen a una alumna de tercero que se especializaba en reconocimiento de terreno, más como ejercicio extra y precaución que como otra cosa. Aizawa lo consideró. Decidió darle el visto bueno y la muchacha estuvo encantada de ayudar a Deku.

No se sonrojaba al hablar con chicas ahora.

La llevó a la USJ una hora antes que empezase la clase, y la colocó en una torre de vigilancia, donde podía ver todo lo que sucedía en el domo. Colgaba del centro mismo,y Aizawa estaba listo para actuar si algo sucedía. Le aclaró a la muchacha que ella estaba allí sólo para vigilar, sólo como apoyo, y que no tenía autorización para entrar en combate a menos que fuesen a ella directamente. La muchacha asintió, seria. Aizawa, entrando en modo Erasehead, le advirtió que de su desempeño podrían depender la vida de personas más jóvenes que ella, que aspiraban a ser lo que ella estaba a punto de lograr.

Esperaron hasta que llegó la clase.

Al ver entrar a Trece, Deku y Uravity, observó la situación a su alrededor. Nada anormal. Se dividieron en grupos y fueron a cada una de las áreas, al parecer sin incidentes. La muchacha, atenta, le iba pasando un "sin novedades" de tanto en tanto. Y él observaba el sitio donde había aparecido el portal, no tantos años atrás.

Un par de horas después, Trece, Deku y Uravity reunieron a la clase y se retiraron del domo. Mientras Trece y Uravity les llevaban a los colectivos, Deku miró hacia la torre de vigilancia y levantó los dos pulgares. Erasehead le dijo a la muchacha que era hora de irse, pero que mantuviese activada su particularidad hasta llegar a la escuela.

Fue una agradable sorpresa el llegar a Yuuei sin ataques de villanos.

.-.

-Si a esta alumna la especializamos en reconocimiento de terreno, bien podría ser de mucha utilidad en rescates. En especial en esta zona- Izuku señaló un mapa -La actividad sísmica ha ido en aumento, y por las proyecciones actualizadas con las nuevas variables, parece que será una constante en crecimiento. ¿Cómo llevó el tener cuatro horas activada su particularidad?

-No demostró cansancio ni irritabilidad- contestó Aizawa, dejando a un lado su taza aún humeante e intacta -Dijo que era porque se estaba concentrando en un área generalizada, aunque puede concentrarse en una en particular para percibir elementos más específicos, como cambios a nivel molecular o radiactivo que no deberían de suceder, dado el entorno.

-También es zona de tsunamis. El lote completo. Después de la desaparición del submarino, podría solicitarle a Hatsume alguna clase de elemento para ampliar su particularidad, o adaptarla a aguas abiertas.

Aizawa tomó un trago de su taza, observando el mapa en silencio.

-Si te parece, ¿pasamos a este otro? Quiere especializarse en espionaje, pero sus habilidades están mejor entrenadas para batalla. Es uno de los de primer año.

-Oh, sí. Seguidor de Bakugo.

Izuku suspiró.

-Me gustaría ver cómo podría utilizarse su particularidad en misiones encubiertas. Hay opciones, aunque el llegar a dominarlas requerirá que se esfuerce más de lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora. Aquí tengo un plan de ejercicios, el que me has pedido y otro extra porque se me ocurrieron algunas otras ideas. Incluí un menú después de consultar con la nutricionista. Y si pudiese hacer este con...

Una risita baja lo hizo levantar la mirada, y observó, curioso, a un Aizawa que bebía de su taza.

-Nada, Midoriya. Me recuerdas a cómo se ponía Toshinori cuando te estaba entrenando antes de entrar a Yuuei.

Izuku sintió que se sonrojaba hasta el pelo.

.-.

Se veía venir.

La noticia no lo sorprendió, pero el impacto resonó en su interior. No era extraño que pasase, lo extraño hubiese sido que llegase a ser como Gran Torino. Quizás el ser un héroe de larga duración valiese más que ser uno que ardiese para iluminar al mundo y se apagase en unos años. O en una década y media, según sus cálculos. Quince años de All Migth y unos veintidós después de haber heredado la antorcha de Nana Shimura. Siete años de espera. Siete años en los que Deku había brillado con una pasión que a veces lo asustaba, haciendo lo mejor que podía por cuanta gente podía.

Al menos Midoriya cuidaba mejor de su salud.

Eso fue un magro consuelo, pero al menos sabía que Yagi había muerto al lado de alguien que no sólo lo quería sino que le había dicho, y demostrado, cuán positivo había sido su existencia en este mundo. El recibir el mensaje del celular de Midoriya fue un golpe doble, pero uno que podía soportar. Venía con el paquete de la vida superheróica.

Sintió orgullo al verlo en los funerales, dando su discurso.

.-.

Habían pasado cinco años.

Cinco años desde que Toshinori le dijo que no se sentía bien, cinco años en los que Izuku lo había acompañado a su casa y lo había acostado. Le dio la sensación de estar cuidando de su bisabuelo, por lo frágil y demacrado que estaba. Por eso, pese a que tenía un compromiso con su madre, se quedó un poco más, y cuando sintió que Yagi dejaba de respirar, llamó al servicio de urgencia.

Fue una larga noche en el hospital de héroes.

Envió un mensaje a su madre, a sus colegas héroes y a Gran Torino. Yagi había dicho que ese anciano los iba a enterrar a todos e Izuku casi se echó a reír. Momo fue la primera en llegar, Shouto estaba fuera de la ciudad y no llegó, luego vinieron Tenya y Asui con Ochako. Sólo les quedaba esperar, mientras el resto tomaba sus turnos de patrulla. Pero al final, lo inevitable sucedió.

Izuku dio el discurso durante el servicio funerario, con voz firme. Ya estaba acostumbrado a llorar en privado todo lo que tenía que llorar, porque alguien debía ser quien trajese esperanzas a la gente. Tal y como All Migth se la había dado a él desde niño.

Y por eso, cada año, en el aniversario de su muerte, Izuku se pasaba por el cementario, en alguna hora al azar, para darle sus respetos a su mentor. Colocaba las flores entre los regalos que siempre cubrían la tumba, y se iba poco después.

Había mucha gente que confiaba en que él les protegería.

.-.

De cierta manera, el tiempo parecía ir más rápido ahora.

Y Aizawa no lo veía con angustia.

Ahora tenía el ojo bien refinado y, con la ayuda de Midoriya, podía hacer que sus alumnos demostrasen su potencial desde el inicio. Ver qué podían hacer y cómo, en qué se podían especializar, y dándoles una guía casi personalizada. Casi, claro, porque también tenían vidas de héroes. Erasehead seguía firme a sus casi cuarenta años, mientras que Deku ya tenía agencia propia a los veintiséis. Y Aizawa podía ser muy exigente, pero también era justo.

Se había ganado el título.

Aunque no se lo iba a decir, claro. No era esa la forma en que hacía las cosas, porque si él era tan observador e inteligente como era ya se daría cuenta. Si es que había madurado en eso también. Si mal no recordaba, había tenido un noviazgo con Froppy por un par de años, y habían partido en buenos términos. Y los rumores que había tenido algo con Todoroki Shouto seguían por ahí, aunque él ya estaba comprometido con Yayorozu Momo. Aizawa sabía que una relación rota podía perjudicar la vida profesional, pero su clase lo seguía sorprendiendo de buena manera.

Su ex clase, ahora héroes y heroínas profesionales.

Sí, había hecho un buen trabajo. Estaba orgulloso de su ex clase.

.-.

Cuando cumplió los treinta, empezó a sentirlo.

Tenía mucho más cuidado que a los quince, sí, pero sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Fue a hacerse un chequeo médico completo para salir de dudas, y luego le preguntó a Gran Torino si podían reunirse para hablar de ciertas cosas.

-¿Así que le has encontrado?- preguntó el anciano, ahora viviendo con su hijo mayor -A quien pueda honrar el legado.

-Aún no- dijo Izuku -Pero creo que es hora de empezar a buscar. Después de todo- y sonrió como cuando era adolescente -no todos tenemos tu salud de hierro.

-¡Y tienes razón!- el otro sonrió de oreja a oreja, y después se puso serio -Aunque será difícil. Yagi tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar al que más ha hecho brillar la antorcha, sabes.

Izuku sintió que algo se abría dentro de él y enterró la cara entre las manos.

-Y mira que para que yo decida salir de mi retiro, eh, que tenías que ser algo que valía la pena. Y resultó ser verdad. Así que nada de rebajarse, eh, que por ahí tienes suerte y encuentras a alguien a quien has insipirado desde los cuatro años. Mira tú las vueltas de la vida.

Silencio.

Izuku escuchó, entre sus sollozos ahogados, el sonido de algo aterrizando sobre la mesa frente a la que estaban sentados.

-Déjalo salir de una vez, hombre. Tenemos jugo de pomelo de sobra en esta casa.

.-.

Aizawa hubiese dicho que sí desde el principio.

Pero que fuese en un café felino era seguro sobre seguro, aunque Midoriya sólo supiese uno. Ya pasaba de los cuarenta y seis, y cada vez se mimetizaba más con sus gatos, que tenían un cariño digno y no invasivo, respetuoso de los espacios. Además, sabía que necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente: el salir con un colega para hablar de tonterías era lo que necesitaba. Uno que entendía su comunicación sin palabras.

El café era cálido, agradable, suave, con felinos para todos los gustos, y tenía un café y una pastelería deliciosos. Aizawa sintió que podría quedarse allí para siempre y ser feliz, en especial con el joven que estaba doblando la esquina de la mesa. Midoriya acariciaba un felino blanco con manchas negras en la espalda, sonriendo con tranquilidad. No habían intercambiado palabra desde que hicieron sus pedidos, lo cual era, en opinión de Shota, mejor que hablar de tonterías si se estaba rodeado de felinos.

Era una atmósfera tan relajante que Shota cerró los ojos, disfrutándola.

-Aizawa.

-Cinco minutos más.

Una risita lo despabiló del todo. Abrió los ojos y vio que un gato estaba sobre la mesa, rodeando su taza de café, mientras que la de Midoriya estaba vacía. A juzgar por el cambio de luz que se veía del exterior, debía de haber pasado media hora desde la última vez.

-Tus silencios ahora son agradables- dijo, sonriendo, con las pecas marcándole las mejillas y sin rastro de nerviosismo.

.-.

-Hace poco logré comprenderlo- terminó, y dejó que el silencio colgase sobre ellos en la sala de docentes de Yuuei.

-¿Y por qué confías en mí para eso?- quiso saber Aizawa.

-Porque me tomó un tiempo, pero logré ver lo mucho que te preocupabas por mí. Por nosotros. Por todas y cada una de las criaturas que querían entrar en el heroísmo. Tienes buenos ojos, Shota. Y no lo digo sólo por tu particularidad.

El pesado cortinaje caía sobre ellos, dejándolos con movilidad reducida. Aizawa por la sorpresa y Midoriya por la nerviosa espera.

-Izuku, ¿y si es otra persona sin particularidad?

-Es una posibilidad- sonrió -Una vez salió bien, sí. Sería una bella tradición, si es que encuentro a alguien a quien pasarle la antorcha sin que se queme en el intento.

-Ni se rompa en el examen de ingreso.

-Y aún puedo moverme- la sonrisa nerviosa se hizo algo más cálida.

Aizawa se llevó una mano a la cara y se echó hacia atrás, suspirando.

-Veré si hay alguien con esa cabezaduría tuya o de Yagi entre quienes tomen el examen. Todos los exámenes- ya habían implementado nuevas formas de probar aspirantes, hacía años -¿Has planeado qué hacer cuando empiece el declive?

-Una de mis ayudantes es muy talentosa y me recuerda a Yagi- Shota lo miró. Midoriya le devolvió una sonrisa triste y esperanzada -Le estoy dando tareas para cuando abra su propia agencia, aunque apenas estamos empezando. Y luego... bueno, le he tomado el gusto a la docencia. Y aunque llegará el día en que One For All ya no esté conmigo, aún así podré enseñarles a quienes desean entrar en el heroísmo.

.-.

Ya estaba viejo para romances.

Además, nunca había sido del todo fogoso, ni siquiera cuando él y Hizashi eran amantes. Izuku, por otro lado, estaba acostumbrado a otra forma de cariño, y a otra manera de demostrarlo. Y a sus gatos les agradaba Izuku, lo que siempre era buena señal. Lo dejó entrar, lento, a su propio espacio, con señales no verbales y pasos suaves. Pasó casi un año antes que lo invitase a tomar té a su casa, e Izuku sonrió como lo había hecho de... niño, en sus primeros años en Yuuei.

Le gustaba besarlo.

En la escuela eran profesionales y colegas, pero en la privacidad de sus hogares era otra cosa. Izuku lo comprendió sin necesidad que se lo explicase. Su estilo era más similar a All Migth, pero eso no quería decir que no le sirviese el practicar el sigilo y el pasar desapercibido al entrar y salir de la casa de Erasehead. Y las veces que Aizawa iba a la casa de Midoriya, se sentía como una agradable, no propia pero con seres en los que confiaba.

Había ocasiones en las que se quedaban los dos a dormir en la casa más cercana. Había ocasiones en las que Aizawa sólo quería dormir, y en otras le apetecía acariciar la espalda transpirada y desnuda de Midoriya hasta que los dos se dormían. Izuku no tenía al sexo como prioridad en... lo que sea que fuese lo que tenían ellos.

Porque algo tenían, aunque ninguno de los dos le había puesto nombre. Midoriya era monógamo, pero si Aizawa quería compartir cama con alguien más, pues era su elección. A veces le hacía acordar a un gatito peludo y adorable. Izuku no entendió de qué se reía Shota cuando abrió el regalo y encontró una vincha con dos orejas de gato. Aizawa, con una sonrisa maligna, le sacó una foto y se la envió a Hizashi.

No recordaba haber sonreído tanto en su vida.

.-.

Despertó todavía con el sabor de la sangre y las cenizas en la boca.

Mirando a todos lados, reconoció el lugar: el hospital de héroes que tanto recordaba de esa noche en la que había estado en el pasillo, con los nervios a flor de piel. Y luego vinieron memorias más recientes, como la batalla entre Sinistra, esa supervillana que llevaba casi veinte años causándoles problemas. Era por eso que estaba allí.

Alguien estaba a su lado.

Giró los ojos y vio a una figura desaliñeada, con cabellos que empezaban a tener algunos tonos grises, y al lado a su madre. Sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y se le calentaba el corazón.

Habían rescatado a la totalidad de rehenes. Había logrado detener a Sinistra, y sólo luego, cuando la última de las personas civiles estaban a salvo, con Erasehead al lado, sólo entonces, cuando estaba rodeado de profesionales y no de la gente a la que le quería dar esperanzas, sólo entonces se permitió desvanecerse.

Se quedó allí tendido, y comprendió que había llegado el momento.

.-.

Ahora que los dos compartían hogar, con gatos incluidos, había cosas que sabían sin decirse.

Lo supo al ver cómo regresó un día, después de encontrarse con la prometedora muchacha digna de recibir One For All. Lo abrazó y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él. Y que Yagi no podría haber elegido a un mejor sucesor que a él. Izuku no lloró, pero guardó silencio por el resto de la noche. Le preguntó si quería que él la entrenase para no romperse, que tan mal a Izuku no le había ido, y el otro asintió.

Luego vino la pelea contra Sinistra, un par de años después.

Aizawa había visto en Yagi cuánto desgastaba el pasar de una persona a otra el One For All, y ahora que convivía con Izuku lo notaba a diario. Deslizó que quizás sería hora de dedicarse a la docencia al completo y dejarle el campo libre a las nuevas generaciones, ahora que Sinistra estaba derrotada. Sin duda surgirían nuevos peligros, y el arma más poderosa contra eso sería la educación. La pasión analítica y la experiencia que tenían. Izuku sonrió, no con tristeza sino con alegría, y esta vez sí lloró un poco, al comprender lo que Aizawa le estaba diciendo en verdad.

Cuando presentaron sus retiros, Izuku en público y él en privado, regresaron a su hogar y empezaron a guardar cosas que ya no iban a utilizar. Era extraño ver tantos objetos menos en su hogar, como siluetas de muebles en las paredes, pero era un paso necesario. Lucharían en otros frentes. Aportarían de manera distinta, pero seguirían moviéndose.

.-.

Cuando el cumpleaños cincuenta de Shota llegó, Izuku le horneó su torta.

La adornó con gatos y se ocupó de invitar a algunas amistades cercanas en un sitio poco conocido. Fue una celebración pequeña, que duró unas pocas horas y pareció dejarle a Shouta un entorno de calidez pacífica. Al regresar a casa, se sentaron en el sillón de la salita e Izuku le pasó la mano por el cabello, algo más largo y gris que cuando lo conoció en su primer año en Yuuei.

-Pareces un gato- dijo, sonriendo.

-Siéntete honrado. Los gatos aman sin poseer y no llaman iguales a quienes no lo merecen.

La mano se detuvo por un segundo.

Luego regresó a las caricias, algo temblorosa.

-Vamos a tener que mejorar en percepción, Midoriya- dijo Shota, acomodándose en el sillón como un gato perezoso.

.-.

-No les veía sentido.

-Yo tampoco se lo vi, por un tiempo al menos.

-¿Cuánto hace que ni te fijas en ella, Izuku?

-Años, creo. Dejé de prestarle atención después que... que dejases en claro qué ibamos a hacer.

Una corta risita sacudió el pecho contra el que estaba apoyado Izuku.

-¿De cuánto hace eso?

-Casi veinte años. Estamos viejos, Shota.

-Viejo está Gran Torino. Y sigue lúcido.

-Creo que tú llegarás a eso sin problemas.

Aizawa siguió acariciando la espalda desnuda, moteada de pecas, con aire ausente.

-¿Qué función cumplen, entonces?

-Joder la vida.

-Si esto es vida jodida, entonces quizás sí que traen felicidad.

La mano se detuvo a mitad de su espalda. Shota bajó la mirada y vio dos grandes ojos verdes, felices. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, despacio, sintiendo que la calidez salía de su pecho y le llenaba el resto del cuerpo.

-Creo que has visto que la sigo teniendo- dijo Izuku, bajando la mirada -Sí, ahí sigue- levantó la cabeza -Y la tuya también, mira- se volvió a acomodar contra el pecho desnudo, acurrucándose bajo las mantas. Se sentía como un gato mimado.

Le gustaba que fuese tan listo.

-No sé cómo haces para seguir siendo como antes.

-¿Como antes?- Izuku lo miró, confundido -¿Acaso no hemos evolucionado?

-Sí, pero sigues igual de adorable que hace veinte años.

Su rostro se volvió una sonrisa ladeada y medio dormida.

-Eres cálido y agradable...

Aizawa se rió con ganas.

-No te muevas, almohada.

-Oh-oh Izuku- se calmó un poco -¿Yo...

-Me siento muy honrado de merecerlo- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos -De poder mostrarme como soy y que tú me muestres como eres. Es... je, como el amor felino- acomodó mejor la cabeza, todavía llena de rizos verdes, y Aizawa pasó una mano por su pelo -Te hace... querer ser mejor.

El silencio era cálido y cómodo.

-Te amo, Shota.

-Te amo, Izuku.

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se deslizó en el sueño.


	6. Epílogo

**Código azul**

Epílogo

Fue algo paulatino.

Era volver de la patrulla y deslizarse en la cama que ocupaba Izuku, aunque Shota supiese que no iba a alcanzar a dormir.

Era despertarse a media mañana y ver que Izuku le había preparado el almuerzo.

Era la forma en que sus gatos, los gatos que ambos cuidaban en su casa, sabían que los dos les tenían aprecio y eran humanos de fiar.

Era un lento aclimatarse a saberse digno de ser querido, incluso amado, por alguien más que su propia madre.

Era saber diferenciar los distintos silencios, las expresiones en apariencia neutras, las sonrisas variables o los murmullos constantes.

Era negociar, a veces.

Era el hablar con claridad de temas difíciles, lo antes posible, para cerciorarse que estaban yendo hacia el mismo sitio, o más o menos.

Era ver medio estante de la despensa con variedades de café y el otro medio estante con un surtido de té.

Eran algunas noches en donde Izuku lo despedía con un beso y le deseaba una buena noche y un mejor despertar.

Era hacer todo lo que podían por Yuuei y la juventud que confiaba en ellos, sus familias y la sociedad toda.

Era asistir a algunos eventos importantes y que ya ni preguntasen quién iba a ser su pareja.

Era cenar una o dos veces por mes con Inko, Yagi, Nemuri y Hitoshi, cenas que siempre caían bien por la compañía más que por otra cosa.

Era saber que no le iban a permitir al otro salir si no estaban bien de salud. Que si no lo cuidaban a su cónyugue, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? No se podía depender de la mamá o el papá para siempre.

Era ir a visitar, algunas veces al año, a un señor mayor, anciano, que tenía el mismo cabello y ojos que Shota, en un asilo de ancianos, y que lo presentasen como esposo de su hijo. Los ojos, esos mismos ojos que tenía Erasehead, lo taladraron con la mirada por cinco minutos seguidos. Luego Shota le había dicho que tenía la aprobación de su padre. Su padre, que no tenía particularidad pero que igual había heredado su mirada.

Era acostumbrarse a compartir espacios que, antes, habían sido sólo suyos y de sus gatos.


End file.
